


Off the Deep End

by ghostlywhisperssong



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, F/M, LOOOOOOOVE, Multi, Pining, Really stretched slowburn but not like they only touched pinkies in chapter 47 but slowburn enough, These are my actual children, Violence, also cursing, and sex, i wrote this on FFN originally but it's absolute shit and i hate it, im also shit at summaries, im shit at tagging, lots of pining, slowburn, this is lost girl of course theres sex, this might be cringy also but im sure it'll smooth out once I get the hang of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlywhisperssong/pseuds/ghostlywhisperssong
Summary: This is quite a cliche story, woman gets hit by a speeding car, seemingly loses her memory from the hit, creates a huge dent in the hood of the car with her body but gets no physical injuries. Then she finds out she's not human and the entire town is a treasure trove for supernatural baddies that date back to the BC era and lives with a succubus PI and her human partner as they both try to find out who they are and where they came from. Pretty normal, no?





	Off the Deep End

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show. Obviously. But I do own Kenai, her storyline and any other original characters that I create. Also half of the lore I put in for my girl is a crock of shit that I pulled out of my own ass to fit the story. Enjoy :)

It's a WIP, im an actual grandma when it comes to posting on here? And I wanted to get this up and ready so i can post the first chapter as soon as its done. So be ready lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and maybe some critiques if you want ;0 I'll make it worth your while. Another chapter perhaps?


End file.
